


Against the Wall

by skriiver



Series: A Collection of Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skriiver/pseuds/skriiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had always been a weird quirk of his... but for the life of you you couldn't figure out why he obsessed over it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Man I feel so rusty, I haven't written reader inserts in a while so forgive me if this is a little off! 
> 
> Anyway I started reading Gangsta. like a year ago and I have been enamored with it. Now with the anime coming around I figured I'd celebrate by writing some fics! 
> 
> I aim to make a fic for close to every character in Gangsta so stick around for that!
> 
> Gangsta. © Kohsuke  
> Against the Wall © Skriiver

_Tap. Tap._

You could just barely make out the soft feeling of his fingertips poking against your shoulder.

This would be the second time tonight that you had woken up from a rather deep, comfortable slumber; so needless to say your heavy, hazy mind wasn't too keen on actually accepting you were awake.

_Tap. Tap._

__"__ Yes Nicolas....?" you groan, conceding to slowly open your groggy eyes.

Gradually you're able to blink out the fuzzy bits of your vision, eventually taking in Nicolas' face only a few inches from yours. Your previous drowsiness is replaced with a rather full, anxious feeling as you're able to finally process just how he was looking at you.

He looked rather serious.

Your hazy mind is quick to fill with sickening, urgent thoughts about what could have occurred between the time you had last woken up and the current time. All of them were completely irrational and you knew you were probably psyching yourself out over something stupid, but given the look he was giving you, it was hard not to get nervous.

"What's wrong?"

_'When did you get to that side of the bed?'_

You blinked once, twice and a third time before scrunching up your face in utter disbelief. The sense of urgency blaring in your eyes is all at once replaced with slight annoyance.

That was what was bothering him so much?

Yes, you were aware your boyfriend actually did have a rather strange quirk about what side of the bed the two of you slept on, but to send you into a near heart attack over it? Had your body not been so heavy from haze and the now slowly settling sickness in the pit of your stomach you probably would've socked him in the gut for making you worry like that.

Then, Nicolas had always been a rather quirky man to begin with. Maybe it was good you were too tired to hit him, you would have regretted it anyway.

"Oh Jesus...." you sigh, rolling your eyes just slightly. "I woke up like an hour ago to go to the bathroom and when I came back you had rolled over onto my side. I wasn't going to wake you up so I just laid down on this side" you explain, huffing softly.

_'Get back over here.'_

"Nicolas I am exhausted, it's three in the morning, go back to bed" you sigh, burying your face into the pillow you had your head resting against and pointedly closing your eyes.

Nicolas was not one to be trifled with however; you knew that well. He liked to get his way.

You let out a loud groan as you feel him moving, the bed squeaking as he rises up from his rested position. You can feel him hovering over you, eyes boring into the side of your face and you knew damn well he'd stay there until you woke up.

"Christ almighty, Nicolas..." you growl, throwing him a look. You throw yourself onto your back to stare back up at him. "Okay, I'll move, but only if you tell me why you always need me up against the wall" you frown, narrowing your eyes.

Nicolas stared down at you for what seemed like an eternity. From the expression on his face you could tell he was battling with himself to either tell you the truth or just roll you over to where he wanted you and be over and done with it like he usually did.

"Well?"

Nicolas stares with a hard look down at you for a few moments longer. The man then purses his lips, looking from you with an almost embarrassed face.

That was something you didn't see of him very often for sure.

The man shifts backwards so that he's now straddling you, leaving his hands free to sign for you. Seemed like he was actually caving in after all.

_'... if someone were to break in or some shit then at least they'd see me before you. You would be okay.'_

A warm feeling pools in your chest. A soft, gentle sensation follows suit, tingling throughout your entire body, watching what he has to say.

That was it? All this time that was his reasoning behind why he so badly needed you up against the wall? Because if he was closer to the door the assailant would spot him first, rather than you. You didn't even know he thought about things like that, honestly.

A benevolent smile touches your lips.

"Aww, Nicky, that's so sweet" you coo. "You should have just told me before" you giggle, watching as an almost invisible flush tints his cheeks.

_'Will you just move over now?'_ a grunt follows his sign.

You chuckle just a bit. It was rare that you caught Nicolas in a tizzy and you savored it on the rare occasions it did present itself. "Sure, sure. I'll stop teasing you."

Nicolas adjusts himself; moving himself off of you and the bed so that you can move over.

Once in your proper place, you feel the bed shift again.

Nicolas' long arms lace around you, holding you close as his face buries deep into the back of your neck.

Your hand drifts to tangle with his, softly playing with his fingers as you close your eyes.

And you think: It wasn't so bad, this side of the bed. Not as long as he was there with you.


End file.
